Endless Night
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: Crossover with the Angel Sanctuary OVA -- Tsuzuki as Setsuna. He is possessed by an angel who rebelled, he's in love with his younger sibling...and there is a pervert after him... (repost)
1. Part 1

****

~Endless Night~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or Angel Sanctuary. The song lyrics in italics are Messiah (AS opening), Eden (YnM opening), Sanctus (AS), Love Me (YnM ending), and Knife of Romance (AS ending), and I don't own any of those songs either, nor did I translate them myself, I found them on various sites all over.

****

Author's Note(s): This is a fusion/crossover/thingie between Yami no Matsuei and Angel Sanctuary, but it also includes some plot twists of my own, making it AU. Confusing, ne? Here, Kira is Setsuna's younger brother, and the object of his affection/obsession. There is no Sara. Kira's part is played by Hisoka, and Setsuna is played by Tsuzuki. Can you see where I'm going with this? Oh, and the real Saki from Yami no Matsuei is a creepy weirdo, but for my purposes I needed a 'good guy' of sorts, and...he was it. That being said, please enjoy this twisted weirdness.

~Prelude~

The shinigami were employed by God to handle death. Some were of high rank and status; the angels. One angel revolted. His name was Saki, and he chose to side with the demons because he felt that God was becoming increasingly tyrannical.

Saki had a brother; another angel called Muraki. When Saki revolted, he killed angels in the battles between angels and demons; even he and Muraki's parents. Muraki went crazy with grief. He became obsessed with Saki; and when Saki died, Muraki swore to find him again one day....

~~~~~

__

One night of Hell can seem like an eternity. One night of torture can destroy a life. One night of pain can cause the end of the world; the inevitable apocalypse...

~~~~~

__

You, Messiah.

Clockwork angel,

Wake up, shine bright, on the endless night

Release all my glacier time.

From him who is and who was and who is coming,

"I am the Alpha and the omega, the first and the last, the beginning and the end."

"I know your doings, that you are said to live, but you are dead."

"Be awake and invigorate the things that remain, that are at the point of dying."

"Fallen, Babylon, the great."

"I'm coming soon,"

"And night shall be no more."

Hallelujah! Salvation, glory and power belongs to God.

Aurora, eschaton open eyes

Midday, you'd be no more boy

Twilight, though wings torn away.

Silent sea, screaming ground, shining sky to fly.

Emerald sea, sardius ground, Jasper sky to bleed...

And fall as sweet rain.

~~~~~

Tsuzuki was having trouble sleeping. His dreams were haunted by faces he couldn't see, torturing him. It was impossible to forget his sin. It was impossible to forget that he was completely and hopelessly in love with his own younger brother.

He'd always known it in his heart, but had refused to admit it, until...

Until recently, when Hisoka had begun acting strangely. He was very closed off; very cold to most people, but lately he'd been cold even to Tsuzuki.

He's been cold for years, but it's getting worse. It's as if...something is coming...And now that he's acting this way, I realize how much Hisoka really means to me.

It was still early. Tsuzuki had gone to bed directly after eating, at five o'clock, because he'd been so tired lately. After consulting his watch, he saw that it was only an hour later.

The watch, on his right wrist.

To cover the scars...I tried to kill myself, but I failed...Hisoka saved me, cold Hisoka...He saved me, but he was the reason I wanted to die in the first place.

Tsuzuki decided that he wanted to go out for a while. It was nice outside, not dark at all yet, and quite warm. He felt a slight breeze through his hair. It seemed the perfect evening, except for the anguish in his heart. He wondered, not for the first time, why fate was so cruel.

If Hisoka wasn't my brother...

But that's a part of what makes him who he is, isn't it? If he were someone else, would I still love him?

I don't know...

I'm a freak. To be thinking like this...I am such a God damned freak!

"I've finally found you, Saki..."

The voice behind Tsuzuki filled his head with strange thoughts of pain, and feathers, and three glorious white wings...

When he turned, he saw an inhumanly beautiful man, pale as death with silver hair that concealed one eye (the other eye was a brilliant blue). There was a smirk on his face. He looked as though he was not quite sane.

"Saki...You won't be able to escape me this time." The man caressed Tsuzuki's cheek, then ran his hands down Tsuzuki's back, slowly and seductively. Tsuzuki could only stand there, paralysed with shock.

"Wake up, Saki. This boy is beautiful, but I want to kill the true you..."

Tsuzuki wanted to yell for help, but the pale man's mouth suddenly covered his.

No...

Stop it...

"Tsuzuki! What are you doing?"

Tsuzuki blinked when he heard Hisoka calling him. The pale man had vanished.

"There was a really weird looking guy, and he was molesting me..."

"You must be hallucinating," Hisoka said. "There's no one here."

"I...think I need more sleep."

It was hard not to get lost in those green eyes of Hisoka's. An impossible green...

Strange, that the two brother's eyes are so different...Hisoka's look like our mother's, but mine...People have said I'm not human. that's why they always avoid me. That's why, growing up, Hisoka was always my only friend, and protected me even though he's the younger brother...

"I think so too. Your eyes..." Hisoka's fingers brushed the hair out of Tsuzuki's eyes. Tsuzuki's heart almost stopped.

Hisoka's showing worry...for me...

"Go home to bed," Hisoka said gently.

The real you is still in there, somewhere. I can see it right now.

"I will."

Tsuzuki suddenly felt light-headed, and couldn't keep his eyes open. 

Too...tired...He thought that Hisoka called his name, but he couldn't help slipping into unconsciousness.

~~~~~


	2. Part 2

Hisoka watched over his brother with an expressionless face.

My brother...This body's brother. I remember when this boy asked me to make everyone hate him, so that no one would be sad when he died...

He didn't realize that it would work on everyone but Tsuzuki.

Maybe that's my fault.

"You have a soft spot for him, don't you?"

The spirit of the little boy called Hisoka who had died in the car accident years ago often haunted the Hisoka of now; the Hisoka who was actually the fallen angel Lucifer.

"Maybe I do."

Hisoka the boy smiled, and disappeared.

I, who have killed thousands in my long life... Have I developed human feelings for the one who is going to be destroyed by the inevitable awakening of Saki?

"So, we meet again."

That voice could only belong to one person.

"Muraki."

As soon as Tsuzuki had told Hisoka about being molested by some weirdo, Hisoka had known who it was.

Tsuzuki doesn't know anything about Saki or Muraki...It seems so unfair...Everything is always unfair.

"Does it still hurt? That curse from so long ago?"

The marks all over Hisoka's body burned in pain at Muraki's words. No matter how many different bodies he went through, he could not rid himself of the pale angel's curse.

The reason I fell from Heaven and ceased to be an angel...

The reason why I never truly die, and exist in this pain...

"What do you want, Muraki?" Hisoka demanded coldly. His hands closed around the cross pendant at his neck. He wore it as a constant reminder of all that had happened in his long existence, and as a reminder of what was likely to happen in the not-so-distant future. It was also a deadly weapon, even for angels, who were very hard to kill.

Saki was killed with this pendant...by me.

And he'll come to life again soon; come to life inside Tsuzuki...

"I want that beautiful boy, resting peacefully at your feet," Muraki replied.

"You can't have him!" Hisoka rushed Muraki with the pendant.

Damn...This body is weak...

Muraki dodged easily.

"I will have him, Lucifer. When the time comes...Saki will be mine." Muraki began to laugh, hysterically.

Hisoka lunged again, and managed to stab Muraki's shoulder with the pendant, while he was distracted.

"Muraki-sama!"

A portal opened up, and a man with long hair was on the other side. "You're wounded! Come quickly!"

"Oriya..." Muraki was pulled through the portal, leaving Hisoka alone with Tsuzuki.

He will never be yours, Hisoka vowed. Never.

~~~~~

"Oriya...never disobey my orders again."

"Forgive me, Muraki-sama. I did not want to leave you in danger."

Muraki tilted Oriya's chin upward and stared eye-to-eye. "Never go against me again."

"I will not, Muraki-sama...I swear it."

Muraki kissed Oriya then; a dangerous kiss.

What happened to you, Muraki? You were once...pure...

Still, I will follow you, Oriya vowed. Always, I will follow you.

~~~~~

__

In the depths of damp eyes, the blue moon falls in pieces

The bright world soundlessly disappears in darkness

Running around in darkness during the countdown

Then meet the new time, now...

Injured black wings, in the light of the moon glimmer beautifully as they soar

The crimson kiss now, has found its way

Into the depths of my soul, then to my dream...

The silent sky, disappearing into the trembling melody

Now, put all into prayer.

Searching for the continuation of the closed dream

Forever, I'll keep on walking.

Injured black wings, in the light of the moon glimmer beautifully as they soar

The crimson kiss now, has found its way

Into the depths of my soul, then to my dream...

~~~~~


	3. Part 3

Tsuzuki finally came to, two hours after Muraki disappeared.

"Hisoka...where are we?"

"The park. You passed out. I'll go get you something to drink."

Tsuzuki watched Hisoka's retreating back.

In my dream just now, Hisoka, you told me that you had a dark secret, and you told me that you...

If only it were true...

No, I would never want that for you. It's too wrong.

"So, Saki! Picking a cute human boy as your host? Isn't that a little perverted?"

Tsuzuki was startled to find two odd-looking characters behind him. One was small and looked startlingly like a dark-haired Hisoka; the other had long curly blond hair, and wore women's clothing, though it was quite clearly a man.

"Who are you talking to?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Don't play dumb, Saki," the Hisoka look-alike said. "It doesn't suit you."

"I...my name is Tsuzuki."

"Maybe he doesn't remember us, Hijiri," the cross-dresser said.

"But Watari... How could he forget? Fine, then, Tsuzuki; did you know that you're not actually what you think? That you're not even human?"

No...

I want to be a normal human...

I don't want to be even more of a freak...

"Very funny," Tsuzuki said. "Who are you two, and why are you saying this things?"

"It's the truth, although Hijiri could probably be a little less blunt about it," Watari, the cross-dresser, said.

No...please....

The vision of pain and feathers and three white wings filled Tsuzuki's mind once again. That, and the name Saki...

"What are you doing here?"

Hisoka had returned, drink in hand.

"Getting Saki back!" Hijiri exclaimed.

"Who is this Saki?" Tsuzuki demanded.

I don't want to know, but somehow I can't help asking...

"An angel," Hisoka replied quietly. "Part of the truth I've never told you."

"So this is all real?"

Hisoka nodded once, slowly. "These two are demons from...well, I guess you could call it Hell."

"Demons..."

"Tsuzuki, you were once an angel; the highest level of shinigami, employed by God, until...you turned to the side of the demons. You were called Saki."

"No..."

"You saved me," Hijiri said. "You saved me from the angels that wanted to kill me, the ones loyal to God, abusing their power and trying to wipe out all of the demons."

"No."

"I killed you with this, many, many years ago," Hisoka said, removing his cross pendant from around his neck and holding it out. "You asked me to, so that you would be reborn, and you would be able to bring the apocalypse..." Hisoka placed the cross around Tsuzuki's neck. "Please believe everything I've said. It's all the truth."

"No! You weren't even alive that long ago...neither was eye!" Tsuzuki shook his head furiously. "I don't believe any of this. I'm just a normal..."

"I've found you, and I'm not going to let you go!"

"Muraki!" Hisoka hissed. He stepped out in front of Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki immediately recognized the man who had been harassing him earlier. 

Muraki? That sounds familiar...

Muraki slashed Hisoka across the chest. Blood splattered everywhere. Tsuzuki felt a warm spray against his face. Hisoka collapsed.

Hisoka...

My brother...

Or are you someone else?

I don't care who you are...

I've loved you all along...

The person that you are, it doesn't matter who that is...

I love you anyway...

Don't die...

"You _bastard_!" Tsuzuki's anger consumed him. He felt as though he was going to explode. Three brilliant white wings sprouted from his back, and then there was someone else with him in his body.

Saki?

__

Yes. I am Saki. I am your other self. Muraki is my brother. I killed our parents in the war between angels and demons. He doesn't realize that they were going to kill him as well...I never told him. I didn't want him to hate them. They were going to kill him because they were afraid he would join the demons with me...he adored me.

I never told him what they did. He wants to destroy me.

He wants to hurt Hisoka...

__

I know. 

Saki called upon the power of Suzaku, one of his most powerful shikigami, to fight Muraki.

"Saki...it's you, finally..." Muraki looked as though he was in a sick form of ecstasy. Suzaku swooped down on him, ripped his body to shreds. Blood and guts flew in every direction.

The body did not belong to Muraki. It was one he was simply controlling. It was an innocent human.

I killed...someone innocent...Tsuzuki felt horror spreading throughout him.

__

It wasn't your fault, Tsuzuki...

Go away, Saki.

Saki complied.

"I...what have I done?"

Tsuzuki looked away from the gory mess to Hisoka's fallen form.

Hisoka...

Hisoka moved.

"You're alive!"

"That's another part of the story. I _was_ alive that many years ago; not this Hisoka you know now, but the angel I once was. After I killed you, Muraki cursed me, and I fell from Heaven...Lucifer."

The brother that I love...isn't even my brother at all. He's the devil?

No, he's something else.

He's a fallen angel.

The apocalypse...I...Saki wanted it?

Why would anyone want that...

__

To end the suffering...

No, that isn't right!

"I won't let the world end like this!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.

"The destruction of this world will be the salvation of Heaven and Hell. without this world in between...the fighting....There won't be any more reason for it!" Hijiri exclaimed. He and Watari were still there, watching. They hadn't stepped in against Muraki, because they didn't have the power.

"I don't care!"

Tsuzuki ran off. It was too much to bear. Hisoka watched after him.

Somehow, I knew...

That you would react this way.

Tsuzuki. Saki is there, inside you, so maybe...

Saki has changed his mind?

No, it's Tsuzuki who wants this world to continue...

Because he believes in the good in it...

Tsuzuki...

My brother...

"What are you going to do about him?" Watari asked.

"Nothing. Saki will take over, and that will be the end of it."

"You're in love with Tsuzuki, though, aren't you? You act that way, even though you try to hide it."

"You've been watching us," Hisoka stated flatly. "I knew someone was."

"We have been for a while. We...I want Saki back, even if it means the end of that human!" Hijiri ran off in the same direction that Tsuzuki had.

"I'm going to get him back!"

"So how does it feel for the fallen angel to be in love?" Watari asked.

"I feel nothing," Hisoka replied coldly.

"So why do you look as though you are going to cry?"

I don't know. I don't know anything anymore, Hisoka realized.

~~~~~


	4. Part 4

__

Disgraced Rose;

Deeper into the blue sky

Illusionary dreams are whiter

Wings scatter to a thousand pieces

The original sin is bloodier

The calling voice farther

We fulfill ourselves for that coming day

O-la Sanctus, E-u Sanctus (Are we more Holy, are we more Holy)

Où est la lumière...Ah, c'est toi? (Where is the light? Is that you?)

The currents breezes higher

Eternity more sapphire

With our wandering memories

The lake darkens

The hymn sings out pure

We waken and open our eyes

Only you

Of so far away

It falls to the ground

This rose

O-la Sanctus (Are we more holy?)

~~~~~

Earlier tonight, if someone had told me something like this would happen, I would have laughed in their faces.

Tsuzuki stared down into the water gloomily. It was quite dark now, and the almost full moon reflected off the waves.

Tsuzuki felt that maybe if he reached out far enough, he would be able to touch the moon.

I have the power to end the world. I can feel Saki there, wanting to...I don't' want this world to end.

All I want...

Is to be with Hisoka.

"Tsuzuki!"

"Hijiri...have you come to yell at me more?" Tsuzuki asked, with uncharacteristic bitterness.

"No, I came to beg. My world...needs to be saved. Saki promised to save it."

"What about my world? People live on my world too. I can't destroy it, not just like that! Even if it's miserable sometimes..." A tear rolled down his cheek. "Even if...I have to be in love with my brother..."

"See, humans are stupid. It's all about moral issues. You don't listen to your hearts."

"My heart..."

"Yeah, your heart. It knows more than your head does."

"What does your heart tell you, Hijiri?"

"Oh...damn it." Hijiri looked down. "I wanted this world to end, but...We've been watching you, and...I'm losing my resolve. Seeing you, in your life that should be miserable, still smiling for the one you love, and trying to survive no matter what the situation...It made me think hat maybe humans deserve to live, too. But...what about my people?"

"I don't know, Hijiri. I'd save everyone if I could, but I don't know how."

Hijiri's eyes looked up at him, full of some emotion that was hard to interpret.

"Tsuzuki, I --"

"Tsuzuki! Muraki's come back, and Hisoka--"

It was Watari, panting and looking worried.

"Hisoka!"

Tsuzuki ran back, and there, sure enough, was Hisoka, on his knees in pain before Muraki.

"I am taking my curse off you...You have served your purpose. You're getting in the way."

"Damn...you..."

"HisoKAAAA!" Tsuzuki yelled.

My brother...

My love...

The only one who ever gave a damn about me...

I won't let this happen, I won't, I...

"Tsuzuki.."

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki with a genuine smile on his face; the smile that only Tsuzuki ever saw, and even that was rare.

"I...never wanted to care, but....I couldn't help it....Aishiteru, zutto...Tsuzuki..."

Then Hisoka lay still.

"No!"

Tsuzuki lost control and Saki took over. He watched from the retreat within his mind as Saki called upon the powers of Byakko to destroy Muraki. The world erupted in complete chaos...

"You will pay for what you've done, Muraki!"

"I could say the same thing to you, dear brother...Although if you give me your body as a plaything, I might change my mind about killing you."

"You...will not...be allowed...to continue like this!"

Muraki's blood erupted everywhere, as Byakko clawed at him.

But is that...the real Muraki?

Saki plunge the cross through Muraki's heart.

Is this world...even worth saving...if there is no Hisoka in it?

I wanted to save him most of all...

My brother...

My love...

__

I'm sorry, Tsuzuki, Saki whispered to him. _I'm so sorry...That this had to happen..._

That you are the boy I chose.

I am sorry.

~~~~~


	5. Part 5

__

Bending the circle of the aluminium can square

I'm waiting for you at the street corner

Although the liquid inside is too warm to drink

I'm obliged to hold it.

Remembering the melody of sorrowful city

I found a piece of puzzles

When the signal turned blue and people start to move

I take only a few steps and stand still as usual.

A puppet in the glass case which reflects me in the darkness

Keeps staring at me with his angry face.

A paper cup of coffee that I drank up and the sound of people kicking the ground

Make a ballad song

You know what I mean?

I'm alone in the night but I don't feel sad

Because the ending is still far away

I'm just a little tired.

The whistle I give is the bright noise that dedicated to the people around the world.

Can you hear this melody that no one knows?

It's over

Love me.

~~~~~

"Tsuzuki...You've tried hard, haven't you?"

A glowing gold man was there with him. Tsuzuki found his face a little scary, but kind at the same time.

"Who...?"

"My name is Tatsumi. I used to work for God as a secretary of sorts, but...Things have changed since then. I can help you, Tsuzuki. I've been watching you."

"How can you help me?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I can give you advice."

"Do you know how I can save Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It's the cross, Tsuzuki..."

~~~~~

"Tsuzuki!"

Tsuzuki opened his eyes, and saw two glowing green eyes; eyes very like Hisoka's, but that weren't Hisoka's.

"Hijiri."

"Tsuzuki, are you all right?"

No.

__

One night of Hell is a never-ending nightmare.

One night of Hell can ruin a life.

Tonight has ruined my life forever.

"Watari." He knew that Watari would be there if Hijiri was.

"Hai?"

"Use this, please."

The cross.

Hisoka killed Saki with it. It will kill me.

"You know what you're asking?"

"I'm going to save him. The only way I can get to him is to die."

"You're going to go to war against both the worlds for him?"

"I'd do anything for him," Tsuzuki whispered.

"No! Tsuzuki, no..." Hijiri flung himself at Tsuzuki, tears staining his cheeks. "...no..."

I'll save the one I love. Even if he's not what I thought...Even if nothing is what I thought. He's still Hisoka. The same Hisoka I've loved all this time...

"I'm sorry, Hijiri."

"I understand, Tsuzuki, but I..." Those eyes. They were full of...

"I'm so sorry, Hijiri." Tsuzuki hugged the boy, then pushed him away. "Do it, Watari."

Watari took the cross from Tsuzuki, and plunged it through his heart.

I'm coming for you, Hisoka.

I'll save you...

Together, we'll stop Muraki; together, we'll end the war between the worlds.

~~~~~

"Do you think he'll succeed?" Hijiri asked, wiping tears from his eyes, and moving away from Tsuzuki's cold, dead form.

"I hope so," Watari replied, gazing up at the stars.

~~~~~

"Oriya...Things are starting," Muraki said, smiling.

Muraki had not been killed by Byakko or by Saki; he refused to die that easily.

"Muraki-sama..." Oriya was unnerved by the look in his friend's eyes.

"Soon the world will end...soon, Saki will be mine!"

~~~~~

__

One night of Hell can change everything; so can one night of Heaven.

One night of torture can seem like eternity...

One endless night could turn your world upside down...

~~~~~

__

Tracing your wound with my lips,

I'm plunged by a piece of a broken dream.

The knife of romance concealed deep within

Is pressed against my half-formed skin.

The night is without consolation.

I want to rip it apart with your kiss.

You are the last romanticist left.

Slice it up

To the bottom of my heart...

Darling.

I want my heart broken each time I fall in love,

To discover the afterimage of angels.

~~~~~

A/N: Just in case anyone was wondering...

Tsuzuki = Setsuna

Hisoka = Kira/Sara

Muraki = Rosiel (shudder)

Oriya = Katan

Saki = Alexial

Hijiri = Kunai

Watari = the crossdresser who's name I can never remember -_-;;


End file.
